Main Screen
The home screen of the game is where, through tabs, you can find everything you need. This page will help you navigate through the home screen and its tabs, along with some of the options in those tabs. =Play= This tab will take you to the play screen. There are four(sometimes less depending on level and/or ranked requirements not met) Casual Match "Play public matches for fun" This will bring you to a 3v3, all random player match. Match times may vary depending on your recent abadonment, and you never know who you're going to play with or against, as it's completely random. So beware of deserters and n00bs. Ranked Match "Compete for skill tier prestige" This will bring you to the ranked match finder. Ranked is based on how well you play, and your skill tier can go up or down, based on who you win or lose to. Practice "Improve your skills" This will bring you to Practice's screen, which will in turn have 4 more options. Initiation "So, what IS Vainglory?" An Initiation match is the most basic form of tutorial, and the only match that is available to you when you first begin(It is still available to play after you play it, in case you need to refresh or anything.) Co-Op vs Basic Bots "Play with other players against simple bots" This is a practice mode in which you will play a 3v3 match with only players your side, with the enemy heroes on the other side being bots. This is a great way to practice strategies that involve a team, when you're first starting and don't have many friends. Gold Rush "Practice last-hitting in the lane with Ringo." This is a practice mode in which you play as one of the more popular lane snipers, Ringo. In this challenge mode, you try to last hit as many enemy Lane Minions as possible. You can earn stars, which have no effect to anything else in the game and just shows you how well you did. Solo Practice "Play a solo match with no enemies or allies." This is a mode where you can pick any hero, including one you haven't bought, and play around with them. With this mode comes the Level Juice and the Pot of Gold. This means you can test out almost anything, minus some item builds that involve hero interaction, example: Broken Myth and Breaking Point. Party "Play together" This mode is a form of Play that can be Casual, Ranked, or a new mode, Private. There can be up to three players in a party to search for a Casual or Ranked match, and up to 10 for Private. This is often used by active Teams and Guilds to practice strategies, builds, and other things, as there are no end of game rewards for private matches. To invite players to a party, they must have a green dot, paper(Guild), or Horse(Team), next to their name. Hit the + button, and they will receive a party invite message with a check and an x, informing them of who wants them to join their party. =News= The new tab is fairly simple, it only has 2 subdivisions, the News Page, and the community page. News The News is a page dedicated to keeping you up to date on all things vainglorious, some of which include, Free Hero Rotations(Tuesdays), New Ice Boxes Available, some features of live players on Twitch, and all the update and upcoming information. Community This is a page that has all the Vainglory related links, such as Twitch, Facebook, Reddit, Twitter, the Forums, Vainglory Fire, and Support. =Academy Tab= This tab will bring you to the Academy tab. This tab is filled with superb amounts of information, in the form of videos made by the developers of Vainglory. The category of these videos are: Basics This is the general overview of gameplay, mechanics, and the most basic tutorials, such as basic attacks, abilities, abilities, tactical pings, social pings, and basic stats, among a few others. The Map This is where you can find informational videos on the Halcyon Fold, and this tells you much important information, teaching you the basics of: Vision and brush, |Bases]], Lane, Turrets, Minions, The Jungle, Jungle Camps, Leashing, Gold Mine, Minion Mines, and The Kraken. Items This is the tab with the least videos, they brush up only on four items in particular, these being Halcyon Potions, Boots, Vision Items, and Reflex Block. Tactics This tab will take you to videos describing The Team, Ironguard, Killing Blows(Otherwise known as last-hitting), Pushing, Scoreboard, and Overdrives. Spotlights This tab gives a brief overview on every character, and how to use them. Even if you think you know how to play a specific hero, you may want to watch these every now and then, and especially before trying a new hero. They are very helpful, even showing circumstantial instances in game. Heroes The last tab shows you all the heroes, giving their price and descriptions, including links to Vaingloryfire builds, and some buttons that describe their base stats, perk, and abilities, along with another link, that leads you right to their Hero Spotlight. Category:Browse Category:Main Tabs Category:General Info Category:GUI